Nakia
by Kayaka of the Faith
Summary: Rating may change as story progresses.


Chapter 1: History…

The four detectives walked into Koenma's office, partially annoyed (Yusuke) and eager to leave when they walked in (Hiei). But Koenma brushed off these obvious signals as he briefed them on their next case.

"Now pay attention," Koenma said, standing on his chair so they could see him, "this will be by fart the most difficult case you've had. In fact, it may even be the most dangerous."

Yusuke yawned before replying, "What could be more difficult than a tunnel to demon world?"

"Or dangerous." Kuwabara added.

Koenma cleared his throat and picked up the remote control to the TV. "Watch this and you'll see."

All were turned to the TV. Botan, who had just walked in decided to be nosy and snuck around to the wall.

_This day is going perfect!_ She thought eagerly, _my work was merciful, I slept great, and now I get to watch a free movie!_

Koenma pressed PLAY on the remote and the reel began to move.

"Now here's a little history that might come in handy," he said, "these are the Bulamac demons." A picture of a whole group of blue-skinned demons appeared on the screen.

"The rarest type of psychic demons," Kurama said wonderingly, "and not just that, but powerful too."

"These are, as Kurama said, the rarest demon species in all three worlds. They are natural born psychic demons, which each harbor a different psychic power. While most were only telepaths and could not foresee the future, a small percent of them were both telepaths and could predict future events, both the good and the bad.

"They began to appear about two million years ago, around the same time most of the common demons. Unfortunately, the Bulamacs were only a small population of two hundred, give or take ten, because of their weakness."

"What kind of weakness?" Hiei asked, raising one eyebrow in boredom.

"Their minds. Although their powers made their spirit energy jump many folds, their minds were weak and easy prey for another psychic. Because of this, some of them died, many, I should say, and that's when they moved into a secured area somewhere in the demon world.

"Here's where this becomes more to do with your case. Just a few months ago, we found the site where the Bulamacs were hiding. There were very few of them left. Fifty females, one hundred males, and even less children than that. My father tried to get them to move into a location in the spirit world, but they wouldn't go. They felt that they had to stay there, because their fortunetellers had told them that their time was coming. We had no idea what they meant…. until that day."

"What day? What happened to them?" Yusuke asked, now getting interested.

Koenma pulled at his collar and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Forgive me, this part gave me nightmares for a while. Well, we went back when one of the ogres monitoring the demon world saw that there had been a tremendous amount of energy used and there had been a huge explosion where the Bulamacs resided. We rushed over there, but we were too late. The fortress had been blown to bits. The Bulamacs had fled underground, but whatever caused the explosion followed them down there.

"They were lying all over the ground, blood everywhere. Not even the younger ones survived. They had all been slain. Strangely, there was one regular demon deep in the halls of the underground part of the fortress. He was clinging to a Bulamac boy's body, both of about sixteen years. It was hard to tell how he had survived. But the Bulamac boy lying on the table had been slit in the chest…and they both looked alike…

"Forgive me, I'm rambling. We figured out who killed them. Look now."

Koenma pressed another button and a picture of a man appeared. He was looked about twenty something and he had gold hair up in long thick spikes. He was tan, very tan, and was wearing a black cloak.

"This is a demon of incredible power. We don't know his name or his origin, but this should help at least a little bit." Koenma explained.

Kuwabara turned to the toddler. "So this is what we have to do? Go and beat the crap outta him?"

To their surprise, the mini-king shook his head. "No, I fear this will be much more difficult."

Botan, in case you're wondering, was still against the wall, a look of horror on her face.

Koenma again pushed another button and the TV turned off. The four detectives turned to him.

"We found out not too long after the accident that one Bulamac escaped. Believe it or not, this one was born to a human family."

"What?" Yusuke burst out.

"How is that possible? There's no way in hell that a human could bear a demon child." Hiei growled.

"Well, there is a way, and this child is proof." Koenma replied, "It turns out that the demon that killed the Bulamacs went after her and killed her parents. She ran away from her home in North Carolina when the people of that place shunned her, for they were all afraid. She's come here, to this part of the world."

"So it is a girl…that might explain it." Kurama said thoughtfully, "It is possible for a human to bear a demon child, but it always turns out female."

"Then what about you?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama sweatdropped.

"I don't count." He replied.

"Anyway," Koenma said loudly, "she's in Tomoro, on the other side of the city. I want you to find her and bring her here. There's something my father and I want to discuss with her."

"Right." Said all but one detective. Hiei merely glared at the floor, as he usually does.

The detectives turned away and walked out, Botan following closely behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoro, huh? That's not too far." Kuwabara said, looking at a map.

"Yeah, we'll go there after school." Yusuke said to his friend. "In the meantime, we should keep an eye on that new girl. She looks pretty odd."

"Dangerous to me," Kuwabara added, "I heard she threatened to beat up some upperclassmen if they didn't leave her alone. She's been acting all shy and weird since she got here."

Just as they spoke, a shout came from the hallway. Both boys opened the door halfway and looked. There was a large upperclassman standing on their right. Far to the left, there was a girl lying on the floor. She was about five feet, about as tall as Hiei, if not a few inches shorter, and had long blackish violet hair. There was a bandage tied around her head. Her blue eyes were staring at the upperclassman, filled with hatred.

"Hey girlie, the next time you threaten someone, make sure it's not an empty threat!" the upperclassman shouted at her.

"Watch your back then," said the girl, "I assure you, I'll keep my promise. Push me again and you'll be dead before you hit the ground!"

"Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered, "that's the new girl. She's got alotta mouth to talk to a kid that big like that."

"Yeah, too big if you ask me." replied Yusuke.

Suddenly, the girl looked in their direction. _I can hear you, y'know. _Said a voice in their minds.

The girl got up off the ground and picked up her bag. That's when Yusuke noticed that she had a sword at her hip. It was a wonder no one else could see it. She must have had an invisibility block for the humans.

"Yusuke!" a voice rang out from a room across from them.

It was Kayko. "There you are," she said, coming between the two fighting students, "Mr. Akashi wants your homework and--ah!"

The upperclassman started towards her. "Get outta my way, or I'll run you through too!" he shouted wildly.

Kayko was caught off guard and couldn't move. Yusuke attempted to grab her out of the way, but as soon as he put a foot in the hallway, Kayko vanished.

She and the other girl reappeared in front of Kuwabara, who jumped back in surprise.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl. Kayko nodded, not believing what just happened.

Neither could the upperclassman. "What the hell did you do?!?" he spat.

The girl turned to him. "You're too stupid to understand."

"I'm not as stupid as you think, because I can see that you're running away from me!"

"Yeah," said the girl, running at him, "from sheer boredom!"

She balled her fist and lunged at him. Before the upperclassman had time to run, he was met by a hard blow to the side of his face. He hit the floor, making it shake. As he fell, he managed to grab the bandage off of the girl's forehead.

"Urameshi, look!" Kuwabara pointed to the girl's forehead. Yusuke looked and gasped.

On her forehead was a symbol, a sign of some kind. It was an eyeball, only it's eyelids were on the sides of the eye instead of around it. It was the Bulamac sign.

"It's her!" Yusuke gasped.

The girl looked at him, fear replacing the anger in her eyes. She backed up a few steps as Yusuke and Kuwabara advanced on her slowly. Without warning, she took off running down the hallway and out the front door.

"Kayko, don't follow us!' Yusuke called to her as he attempted to follow, "this could be dangerous!"

Kuwabara followed suit as they began the chase.

Kurama, meanwhile, who was walking down the street, stopped when he heard his name called.

"Suichi-sama!" the voices called. Two girls were running to catch up with him.

"Oh, Miki, Michi, it's you." Kurama said, stopping.

"I heard you passed that test today!" said Miki, a girl with long violet hair, "that's cool!"

"Yeah, cool! And it was the top score, wasn't it?" added Michi, a girl with pink hair in a long braid.

Kurama nodded, smiling. "I guess it was luck."

Miki gave a fake swoon, "oh, come on, you know it wasn't luck! You are like the smartest kid in the school!"

"Hey, what's that over there?" Michi said, pointing.

All three students looked. There was a girl, followed by two boys, running towards them.

"Nakia…" Michi murmured.

"What?" Kurama asked, turning to her.

"Uh…" Michi blushed, "I said…Miki, ah! We're gonna be late for work! C'mon, let's go!"

Michi grabbed her sister's arm and ran across the street. Kurama watched them suspiciously, then turned back to the people running towards him.

"Yusuke?"

"Kurama, grab her!" Yusuke yelled at the kitsune.

Kurama ran in front of the girl, lunging at her. But as soon as he was close, the girl disappeared and reappeared above him.

_Teleportation?_ Kurama thought as he watched her.

The girl landed on her feet and kept running.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama by the arm as he was running, pulling him alongside, Kuwabara behind them.

"It's the one we're looking for!" Yusuke informed him.

"Now?" Kurama replied unbelievingly, "we just found out about her two days ago!"

Kuwabara caught up, "Yeah, she's been disguising herself as a human student and she's really damn fast! You should have seen what she did to this upperclassman a minute

Ago-"

"We don't have time for that!" Yusuke snapped at him. "She's heading for Hiei!"

_Hey, three eyes, are you there?_ Yusuke thought

_What do you want?_ Replied the fire demon lazily.

_The Bulamac's heading right for you! Don't bother trying to grab her, she'll teleport outta the way like she did to fox-boy. Chase her!_

Hiei pulled out of telepathy and began to chase as well, hopping from one building to the next. He was soon alongside her as she ran on the street through the crowds of people.

_She's going into Tomoro! _Hiei told Yusuke telepathically.

"Speed up, she's getting away!" Yusuke told the others.

The girl finally reached Tomoro, heading, for some reason, for the park. She stopped and looked around, making sure she wasn't being followed. Seeing no one, she ran into the woods, trying to lose them.

Hiei stopped at the entrance to the forest. He could sense the Bulamac's mind. She was becoming harder to trace. He could sense more than one demon in that forest. Suddenly, he heard running feet coming towards him.

"Where'd she go?" panted Yusuke, stopping by Hiei. Kuwabara fell on one knee, he was so tired. Kurama, however, wasn't panting at all.

"Went in there, huh?" the fox said, looking at the fire demon. He nodded.

"However," Hiei told them, "I'm lead to believe that there's more than one demon in there. She must be in a group of them."

Yusuke began walking into the forest, "Well, then let's split up and try and find her.

His companions agreed, and walked into the forest together, at first. They walked through the tall trees until they reached what looked like a staircase. In front of it was an iron gate that looked like it hadn't been opened in centuries.

"Well that's weird." Kuwabara said, "Why'd there be a house here?"

Yusuke shrugged. Kurama looked through the gate to make sure that no one was watching them. Hiei didn't move. Someone was trying to talk to him.

_What are you doing here?_ It sounded like a little girl talking.

Just as he heard the voice, Kurama saw someone on the fourth step. It was a girl of about ten, with long red hair and green eyes. She was looking at the for detectives in fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked her, coming closer.

The little girl backed up. She ran up the steps, disappearing.

"Forget her, let's look for the Bulamac. That's why we're here." Yusuke told Kurama, "Let's split up here. Anyone finds her, yell or something and the rest of us will come find you."

With that, they parted.

Chapter 2: Match…

Kuwabara was walking through the trees, fuming with annoyance. _Why'd she have to run into the woods, anyway? Can't sense a thing in here! _…_ Wait_…!

His mind grew cold. He looked around him, but saw no one. Suddenly, a noise from above reached his ears. He jumped out of the way as a spiked staff stuck itself in the ground where Kuwabara was once standing.

"Man that was close." Kuwabara said, putting a hand on his thumping heart.

"Huh, wouldn't have missed if you'd been a little more thickheaded." Said a voice.

"What was that?" Kuwabara said angrily.

A hand shot out of the darkness and grasped the staff. Out walked a boy with long black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a kimono that was open, so his chest showed, and red pants. He had claws on his fingers and small fangs in his smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Kuwabara said.

"Heh," said the boy, "that's my line, human. I'm guessing you're the one they call Kuwabaka, right?" he laughed.

Kuwabara clenched his fists in anger. "Think that's funny, huh, punk? I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back!" he snapped.

The boy wasn't fazed. "I'd like to see you try. C'mon, I've been itching for a fight! You won't take the girl without one!" with that, he lunged at Kuwabara, staff at the ready.

"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara materialized his sword as the demon got close. They contacted, both getting hit with something.

They landed opposite each other. The demon stood up, a shallow gash in his abdomen.

He looked and said to Kuwabara, "Not bad. That's a nice sword ya got there, my sister's got one just like it!"

Kuwabara stood up, a cut on each shoulder. "I'll bet. C'mon, I'm just getting warmed up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, demon girl, where are you?!?" Yusuke shouted loudly, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

He stopped in a clearing. Someone had been following him ever since he left the group. Their energy was strong, but it seemed to get bigger every time he took a step.

"Alright, I'm sick of being followed." Yusuke said. "Whoever you are, c'mon out here so I can see you."

"If you wish." Replied the stalker.

It was a girl. She had long white hair and cat ears, golden eyes glowing. She was sort of tall, almost as tall as Yusuke himself.

The detective turned around. "Well, you're certainly not what I expected." He said.

"I get that a lot, but not from humans." Said the girl. "You're the one who won the last tournament, aren't you?"

Yusuke nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "That's right. Why are you following me?"

The girl smiled. "I thought it would be less reckless to follow you instead of cutting you off your guard. Sussoka told me that was a bad idea."

"Yeah, I'll bet. So, what, you want to fight me?"

"If it will keep you away from Nakia, then sure, I'll fight." The girl smiled.

Yusuke took off his uniform jacket and threw it on the ground. The girl stuck out her left hand and materialized a sword. It looked more like Ryoko's than Kuwabara's.

"Copycat." Yusuke smirked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting sick of this," Kurama said, leaning against a tree. "I keep sensing another demon around, but I can't see it."

His eyes shifted. He jumped forward as the tree was cut in half. He turned to see his attacker appear out of the shadows.

It was yet another demon, but this one was different. He was a reincarnation of Sesshoumaru, it seemed. They looked almost exactly alike, except this one was wearing a black outershirt and black pants and he didn't have a boa.

"The great Yoko Kurama." Said he. "I never thought I'd see you around here."

"I've heard of you as well." Kurama replied, "You're Sussoka, one of the Messyian family. I suppose you're protecting her?"

Sussoka nodded. "You'll find out anyway, so I'll just have to go through with my plan. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to fight you, but if you wish to kill her, you're going along for the ride."

He threw out his hand and a light whip shot out of it, aiming straight for Kurama. He blocked it with his rose whip.

"Dog demon," Kurama scowled, "you're whip is only energy while mine is material. Let's put it to the test."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, we come to Hiei. He was having no trouble at all, but had his sword drawn anyway. He was only following the little girl. She had been running, he could tell, because she was panting from the lack of air. He walked quietly in her footsteps. Soon, he caught up with her, stopping in yet another clearing. The little girl fell on her knees and crawled towards a tree.

"Now that I've got you where I want you," Hiei said, coming closer, "tell me. Why are you here?"

"I should be askin' you that." Said the girl, her voice shaky, "and I don't care if you ask me, I'm not telling!"

"Then neither am I." Hiei replied, stopping half a foot away from her.

The girl shrank back farther, her back sticking into a knothole. Her eyes were filled with fear, but she tried not to show it. Little did she know that it was all over her face?

"Y-You…You're after Nakia too, aren't you?" she said, "you're one of those bad demons, right?"

Hiei put the sword to her neck. "I'm not here to kill her. But I'll kill you if you don't talk."

"You won't." said the little girl, even more afraid now, "they'll put you in jail for killing a human."

"Hn…like they can catch me." Hiei smirked.

Just then, he heard someone cock a gun.

"I think I just have." Said the one holding the gun.

Hiei looked over his shoulder to see yet another demon standing there. He had brown hair that went to about the middle of his neck and green eyes. He was wearing his school uniform, however.

"Get away from her, and _I'll_ deal with you instead." Said he.

Hiei didn't move. He looked at the boy with little interest. "You're no threat to me. I'm not moving till the girl gives me what I came here for."

Suddenly, the little girl screamed and Hiei was pushed back by an unseen force. The boy backed up as Hiei hit the ground at his feet.

Aiko gasped and got to her feet. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" she ran into the trees.

"Keep going, Aiko!" the boy shouted to her as he put the gun to Hiei's head, daring him to move.

"What do you want here?" the boy said, taking another gun out of his back pocket. "Nakia said you were chasing her. If you're not from Kais, than why are you here?"

Hiei sneered. " 'Kais'? What is that, some kind of language?"

"What do you care, three eyes?"

Gremlin dropped the other gun in his hand in surprise. Hiei looked up, blood red eyes fixed on the person in front of him.

"And if you must know," said the person, "Aiko doesn't know anything you should want to find out right about now anyway. Okay, Gremlin, you can put the gun away now."

Gremlin nodded and took the gun away from Hiei's head. Hiei himself stood up and faced the girl that was almost as tall as him.

"You're the Bulamac, aren't you?" Hiei said, pointing his sword at her.

"Duh, obviously." She replied. "And your friends are about to get hurt. You need to tell them to come here where you are. If you do, I'll call of my friends as well."

Hiei smirked, "Hn…how do I know you'll do that?"

_You're not the only telepath around here, Hiei._ The girl's voice rang through his head like a cathedral bell.

"Fine." Hiei agreed, and he sent a telepathic message to the others. The Bulamac did the same.

Yusuke stopped firing spirit gun bullets at his opponent, who was hurt, but not ready to fall just yet. She too stopped attacking and disappeared into the trees.

Kurama and Sussoka ceased their whip-lashing and followed the signal of both telepaths' minds.

Kuwabara and his opponent released each other from their choke hold and ran towards the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
